The objectives of this project are to do a comparative in-depth, psychodynamic, ethnographic study of matched groups of socially and vocationally successful heterosexual and homosexual men who have never had psychiatric or psychological treatment. It will be a study of non-patients that will focus on their unconscious dynamics. The purpose of this study is to determine if there are any significant psychodynamic or psychopathological differences between the two groups and elucidate them. The working hypothesis is that although we may find psychodynamic and life-pattern differences between the two groups the depths of underlying psychopathology will not be significantly different. Previous studies of homosexual men in the community have been criticized on the basis of superficiality. We anticipate our data will not be construed in this way because of the difference in our method. The method of the study will be in-depth 3-4 hour psychodynamic interviews with our recruited subjects and their matched controls, that will focus not only on behavior and history but also on dynamic conflicts. A Rorschach and MMPI will also be administered to each subject. These interviews will be recorded, evaluated, and analyzed by the co-investigators on a series of mental-health parameters. In addition, they will be independently analyzed by two psychoanalytically oriented psychiatrists and two clinical psychologists, with all of the sexually oriented material deleted. After the data is collected, the report will be written.